1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of business cards.
2. Background of the Invention
The business card is widely accepted as a convenient mechanism for transmitting identification information to a third party. Business cards are often viewed as an important marketing and advertising tools and take many forms, including but not limited to: paperboard cards, plastic cards, metal cards, printed cards, engraved cards, die cut cards, talking cards, fridge magnet cards, video cards and USB cards.